


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, IDK if it's gna be any good, M/M, Shiro/Matt cos i can, What am I doing, but it's gna be fun, i started this in English, i'm not telling Bee that i'm writing this till it's done lol, idk - Freeform, klance, who knows - Freeform, will be finished in Pers Finance probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ohhhh girls just wanna have fu-un





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittergelpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergelpens/gifts).



> Ohhhh girls just wanna have fu-un

It was a nice day, made even better by the fact that it was the last day of school, the air ruffled their hair as they picked their way through what seemed like thousands of people who had headed straight for the beach front. 

Downtown always seemed to be crowded, though, no matter the season, the overpriced shops filled to the brim with knick knacks you definitely didn't need, were too enticing to pass up, even for the locals. There was always a sense of adventure when you went downtown, always something going on, or someone new to meet. Downtown was a magical place, that all those big cities just can't match. 

Today was no exception. 

Of course, it had been Lance who had found the competition. 

It was Lance who crashed Hunk’s favorite day of the year. 

There was nothing to ruin Hunk’s tried and true relaxation technique of sleeping as soon as he got home, not worrying about homework for 3 months. 

Or so he thought. 

Lance who had apparently not gotten the memo about the last day of school being a  _ relaxation day _ was pounding on Hunk’s door and talking excitedly about  _ something.  _

Not that Hunk really minded, Lance was his best friend, he just wished that this could happen tomorrow. Or any other time other than right now. So he crawled out of bed and to the door, unlocking it and standing back. 

All long legs and kind features, Lance burst through the door, still jabbering about some competition. Hunk caught on quickly, there was a dance competition of the caliber that hadn’t been seen since a movie in the mid 80’s. For Lance this was a dream come true. He was a natural born dancer, with hips that certainly did not lie (but possibly exaggerated things) and a charming smile that could win over anyone in their right mind. 

Lance’s competition was the reason they found themselves weaving through people downtown, trying to get to the waterfront stadium, and this dance competition was the reason that Lance met the one.


End file.
